This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7xc2xa7119 and/or 365 to 97 04776 filed in France on Apr. 17, 1997; the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a system for characterizing a computer to control a wheel anti-lock device, incorporated in an onboard electronic system for a motor vehicle.
Up until now, each version of the logic device for controlling the wheel anti-lock device had its own computer. In some cases several computers were required for the same type of vehicle according to its braking definition (drum or disc brakes, saloon or station wagon, for example).
This had the drawback of requiring the manufacture and management of several computers.
It is already known to have only one computer with a memory containing all the versions of the control logic device, associated with means for recognizing a part, for example the electric wiring system, of the vehicle, and choosing a version of the logic device according to the part recognized.
This has a similar drawback in that it requires the manufacture and management, not only of computers, but of vehicle parts, for example wiring systems.
The aim of the invention is therefore to resolve these problems.
For this purpose, the invention consists in a system for characterizing a computer to control a wheel anti-lock device, incorporated in an onboard electronic system for a motor vehicle, using a remote coding device, the wheel anti-lock computer comprising a data processing unit associated with means for storing the computer""s operating data, characterized in that a single logic device for controlling the wheel anti-lock device is loaded into the data processing unit, in that the data storage means include several sets of characteristic parameters selectable for different vehicles, and in that the remote coding device comprises means for recognizing the vehicle and means for characterizing the wheel anti-lock computer by associating with the logic device loaded in the data processing unit of the computer, the set of characteristic parameters corresponding to the recognized vehicle.